Getting to Know You
by Pixie2
Summary: Ok. My first romance, and it's L/J cause I love L/J! It might be a little short. I'll make the other chapters longer if I get enough reviews.


(A/N) This is my first fic about Lily and James. Have mercy on me if it sucks. Lalalala. J.K. Rowling own everyone!  
  
Getting to Know You  
  
"Three roles of parchment!" Sirius Black said slamming his bag on their usual gryffindor table.  
"Don't forget the display," Remus Lupin reminded him.  
"Arrrr! And a display!" Sirius recounted.  
"Sirius, you've had two months to do this project for McGonagall," Peter Pettigrew said.  
"Shut up Wormtail," Sirius quipped.  
"Look, Sirius, you're just wasting time complaining about it. I'll go get you some books from the library if you want," James Potter said rather annoyed.  
"That may help..." Sirius said rubbing his chin. James rolled his eyes and made his way out of the common room.  
  
James was in a particularly bad mood today. He, for the first time in all his five years at Hogwarts, made less than an "A" in transfiguration. Not to mention he'd managed to snag a detention from his charms teacher for goofing off during class.   
  
"Curse that Professor Gadsparks," he mumbled as he walked along the corridors. James was so busy trying to think of ways to torture Professor Gadsparks that he didn't realize someone else was heading in the opposite direction of him in the hallway.  
  
"Oof!" a voice came from the floor along with thuds. James looked down.   
"Oh, sorry Lily," he said crawling on the floor to help her gather her books. There had to be at least 20 of them. Lily said nothing and continued to gather her books. James grabbed her bag so she could stand up.  
"Here," he said handing Lily her bag. She mumbled a thank you and continued her way down the hall. James watched as she continued down the hall, her shiny red hair swinging at her shoulders. He continued his way to the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dumping Sirius's books off at the common room, and nearly being decapitated by a flying book meant to hit Peter, James made his way down to the Hogwarts Lake for his detention.  
  
Hagrid (a younger version- still cranky though:)) was waiting for him. James noticed that two other students were there. From the distance, and the darkness, he couldn't tell who they were.  
  
"A lil' late aren't we James?" Hagrid asked as he approached the lake.  
"A little," James sighed as stopped by the other two students. He glanced over and noticed that the other two prisoners of detention were a scared looking 2nd year and, to his surprise, Lily Evans. James never really knew Lily. He didn't think anyone did. She kept to herself mostly, joining in conversations occasionally if asked by others. James didn't understand what she had done wrong- she was one of those girls James's mum would have called "a pleasant young lady."  
  
"Ok, now that yer all here, guess we sher get started," Hagrid continued. "Ok, the baby squid in yer is getting pretty restless lately; think it's hittin' a growth spurt. Anyways, Tyler, you can help me in the cabin fixin' up the pot for an antidote to help em. Lily, James, I trust yer've learned about pacilerfy-buds in herbology?" The two nodded silently.  
"Good, yer both here need ter pick some at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, righteoo?" They nodded again.  
"Great! Here's yer pails, send a red spark if yer need anys help," and with that Hagrid and Tyler walked over to the cabin were a large pot was starting t foam, leaving Lily and James.  
  
"Well, guess we better get started," Lily sighed walking over to the forest. James nodded and followed. The two began searching for the small buds under rocks and other objects.  
  
"So, what are you in here for?" Lily asked tucking her hair behind her ears so it didn't fall in the dirt.  
"Goofing off in charms, you?"  
"I upset the librarian, I kind of sneaked into the restricted section... again," she smile evil like.  
James laughed, "You little devil!"  
"Well, Madam Gilber is an old coot. I'd like too-"  
"Whoah! I've never heard you talk like that before, in fact I haven't heard you talk that much at all," James cut in. Lily suddenly stared at the ground and continued searching for pacilerfy-buds. James felt a little ashamed.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude if you though I was," James mumbled. Lily nodded silently and continued picking. James was still rather curious though.  
  
"Why are you so quiet anyway?" James spat out. Lily shot up putting her hands on her hips.  
"You don't quit do you?" Lily responded rather taken aback.  
"Hey, I don't mean it in a bad way. I was just wanderin-"  
"For your information, I don't care what you think, or anyone else for that matter. You can just go on living your little social lives- living up to what others want you to be," Lily said fiercely.   
  
James hadn't expected that kind of reaction. He decided it would just be best to try to finish their punishment in silence. After about five minutes, which felt like hours, Hagrid called the two back over to the cabin.  
  
"Ah, yer got a good load here, both of ya," Hagrid exclaimed examining their buckets. "Well, I guess yer could go try an' spot the squid now while Tyler and me finish our lil' antidote." Lily and James nodded walking over to the lake. They waded out until the water was a little past their knees.  
  
"Why did you get so mad back there," James asked while Lily scanned the lake for the squid.  
"Never mind," she responded coolly. James rolled his eyes.  
"No, what did you mean. Did you think I was picking on you?" James continued. Lily pretended to be looking through some waterweeds.  
"Cause I wasn't. When has anyone ever teased you? I never have at least." Lily huffed.  
"What did that mean?"  
"What you just said was a lie. All during second year you and all the other ones in our year did. Especially you and your friends," Lily responded. James thought back. He couldn't remember that. He stood in silence biting his lip.  
  
"Oh, don't pretend like you don't remember," Lily groaned.  
"Actually, I don't," James said.  
"Yes you do, remember I had that crush on Sirius Black and I told Katrina Williams about it, because she was my best friend back then. She blabbed and all of you kept teasing me," she said. James suddenly had a flashback of all that.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Yeah, now you remember."   
"But that was like 4 years ago almost, no one has teased you since then," James pointed out.  
"Yeah, but no one has ever paid attention to me either, so I keep to myself. Now does that answer your question?" Lily finished.  
"Yeah, I guess," he to began searching for the baby squid. James didn't know what else to say. He suddenly felt really ashamed of himself for teasing her, even if it was a long time ago. Lily must have noticed how weird he felt.  
  
"Look, just forget about it. You're right, it was a long time ago. I guess I just like being by myself," Lily said twisting her hands.  
"Ok. But I'm still sorry about everything," James said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James finished his detention. He was amazingly unharmed by the pack of sea monkeys that tried to attack him thanks to Lily's quick freezing charm. Sirius managed to pass with a C on his project, thanks to Remus's help. The week so far was going normal.  
  
"Hey guys! Check this out!" Peter screeched to them above the crowd. The other three went to check out what he was pointing to.  
"The Sweetheart Dance! All students 4th year and over are invited to attend the Sweetheart Dance. Couples are to come dressed as famous couples in history, or make up your own couple. The Dance will last from 8 pm. to 1 am. *Remember, this will be replacing then Halloween Dance we were unable to hold this year," Sirius read off the poster.   
"Hmm, sounds rather mugglish to me..." Remus said.  
"Who cares! It lasts till 1 am!" Sirius exclaimed. "We're gonna party!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: So, who will James take to the dance. Will Sirius party like it 1999?   
Who knows? I'll know when I write it. In the meantime, decorate that   
little box down there with your review.   



End file.
